


When You're Gone

by Freshluxe



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Inspired by Avril Lavigne, M/M, Miss you, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Time Skips, when youre gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshluxe/pseuds/Freshluxe
Summary: A glimpse into what went on with Wolfram and his feelings while Yuuri was gone during episode 78.A songfic challenge to the song "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne.





	When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Wolfram so much.
> 
> Kyo Kara Maoh belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto.
> 
> Did I say I miss Wolfram?

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

Wolfram stared out the window of his fiancé’s office. Rain was gradually falling on the Blood Pledge Castle, adding more gloom to the fair-haired prince’s mood. He followed a droplet as it slid down the window. It has been exactly a month today, since Yuuri had left with Ken. 4 weeks, 31 days, 744 hours, 44640 minutes, since he last glimpsed his fiancé’s face. A tear trickled down the pale boy’s cheek as he stared out into the dark.

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

Never thinking he would willingly miss Yuuri so much, Wolfram sat on his side of the magnificent bed. It was desolate without Yuuri and he seemed to be getting less and less sleep each day. Plagued by ghastly nightmares and overwhelming fear that Yuuri would never return, Wolfram would stay awake until dawn, before finally falling asleep. He was empty inside, and no one, not even Conrart, could get to him. 

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok 

Yuuri never left for this long before, giving Wolfram the right to believe he was never coming back. As this thought struck Wolfram’s mind, more tears spilled down his face. 

“No… It's not true… He’ll come back! He’ll come back… He has to come back…” He whimpered, covering his face with Yuuri’s blue pajama shirt. His inhaled his fiance's still lingering scent. “Yuuri…” He muttered grimly, chocking on those words. He closed his eyes.

I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
and the clothes you left, that lie on the floor   
And they smell just like you   
I love the things that you do

When Wolfram opened his eyes, it was early morning. The dreary rain had finally stopped, and the sun was casting dazzling glares through the closed window. With a mournful smile, Wolfram closed his eyes and thought back to the pleasant times he had when Yuuri was nearby. He could feel Yuuri there, hear his voice and see him, as if he were right there with him. Wolfram’s eyes shot open and he suddenly got angry. He sat up in bed, still completely dressed in his blue uniform. 

“Why? Why did you choose Earth? Yuuri?! Why didn’t you stay with us?” He called out to the vacant room. He went silent for a uncomfortable minute, taking into consideration the fact that Yuuri was born and raised on Earth. He had friends and his family there. It's no wonder why he choose it over Shin Makoku. He refused to forgive Yuuri, for abandoning him, for rending his sensitive heart out. 

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

Conrart stood in the gateway of the Blood Pledge Castle, watching over Wolfram as he ordered the other guards to complete their work. He had noticed that with Yuuri irretrievably gone, Wolfram was distant from everyone else and barely had the heart to even issue angry orders out. He refused to talk about Yuuri, unless there was news of his return. With a gentle smile, Conrart start towards his younger brother.

“Wolfram…” He spoke softly so that he didnt startle him.Wolfram looked up at the sound of his name, his heart heavy. He blinked when he realized who it was and frowned. For some reason, he consistently found Yuuri and Conrart’s voice similar.

“What is it, Conrart?” He asked, sounding completely exhausted. Conrart smiled down at his brother. Wolfram had gotten pale and thinner because of a lack of appetite, and signs of restlessness showed, for there where slightly dark circles under his emerald eyes. 

“Have you eaten anything today? I don’t want you passing out…” He asked, placing a firm hand on Wolfram’s shoulder. Wolfram stared at the ground.

"Doria brought some breakfast up, but I wasn’t hungry… Conrart…” He stared, feeling tears well in his eyes. Conrart blinked, knowing the question that was coming. 

“Hn?” He asked, anticipating it. Wolfram gulped down the lump in his throat. 

“Is… Is Yuuri coming back? Have you received any news about him? How is he? I…” Tears began spilling down his cheeks, and he turned away. “I want him to come back… I miss him!!” He nearly yelled, taking off down the dirt path, leading into the exposed woods. 

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok

I miss you

Clutching his arms desperately, Wolfram sat uncomfortably in front of a wide oak. He didn’t know what to do, or what he should be doing. He bent his head down in emotional anguish as more tears poured from his eyes. Never in his life has he felt pain like this. It hurt more than being stabbed with a sword. He shook with anxiety; his heart pounding in his chest. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Anguish had become a normal part of his life since Yuuri had left. He had learned to deal with it by exploring the forest where he and Yuuri had shared many memories.

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me Yeah...

Breathing in deeply, Wolfram felt the hot hair inflate his lungs and swirl within his chest. His tears had finally dried, but he couldn’t move any farther. He slumped against a wide tree, gazing up at the darkening sky. Sunset was befalling, and soon Gunter or Conrart would be wondering where he went. His body ached with loneliness, and he couldn’t bare to move. He tried picturing Yuuri’s face in his mind, hoping to bring at least a bit of happiness to his heart. Fear coursed through his veins when he realized he could no longer picture Yuuri’s face. He probed his mind, recollecting the times they spent together, but every time he visualized an image of them, Yuuri would be faceless. Had he really been gone that long already, that Wolfram had forgotten him? Grasping the grass surrounding him, Wolfram let out a scream of anguish. More tears fell as he continued to call out painfully into the woods.

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear, will always get me through the day  
And make it ok

A few days passed and Wolfram found himself standing with Gunter, Conrart and Gwendel. They were overlooking the construction of the Shinou Temple, because of its damage from the opening of the four boxes a month earlier. Wolfram was overcome with depression, for this was the exact spot that Yuuri left him at. It was Gunter's voice that shattered the silence.

“Repairs to the wall seem to be progressing quite well.” He said, a faint smile on his face. Wolfram stepped up, completely concealing his sadness. 

“Doesn’t it seem a bit pointless to restore Shinou Temple, now that Shinou is gone?” He asked, looking up at Gunter. Ulrike suddenly appeared behind them, her childlike voice carrying through the air. All four of them turned to face her. 

“His Majesty Shinou may not be here, but I believe he is watching over us from somewhere.” She said, clasping her hands together, a smile on her face. Wolfram cast his gaze to the ground, a dazed look on his face. He would like to believe those words applied to Yuuri too. That he was waiting for him on "the other-side." He clenched his fists.

“Um…” He started, only to be cut off by Gunter.

“That will be a source of comfort for the people. Now that even His Majesty Yuuri is gone, everyone is feeling lonely.” He said, a sincere look on his face. His words struck Wolfram hard, and he looked down, sadness filling his eyes. It was true, everyone was lonely, but he was suffering the most, in his opinion. Gwendel looked at his younger brother and then back at the restoration. 

“We don’t have to indulge ourselves in such sentiments. We must soon decide who the next Maou will be, for the sake of the nation’s stability.” He commented sternly. Wolfram looked up, shocked at his brother's ominous words. They really thought that Yuuri would never return, and were willing to crown a new king so soon. Wolfram had not even had a chance to nullify their engagement. The weeks had blended together and he had forgotten how long Yuuri had actually been gone for.

“Big brother… That’s…” He stopped there, not wanting to continue. They all stare at the restoration, listening to the harsh sounds of nails being hit and the overflowing fountain’s waves. Suddenly, the water in the nearest fountain began stirring in an unnatural way. Everyone stared in shock as a whirlpool over water shot out a drenched Yuuri and Ken. Wolfram’s eyes went wide and his anxious heart raced, but he merely stood there, unable to move forward. 

Yuuri sat in the fountain water, soaked after being pushed into what he thought was a lake. He gulped and stared stupidly at the group of people in front of him. He knew that Ken was also seated behind him. 

“Murata… What’s going on here?” He asked suspiciously, still staring ahead. Ken stared at Yuuri’s back, smiling nervously.

“When you defeated Soushu, you gained powers that surpassed Shinou’s. With that much maryoku, you can cross between worlds on your own.” He replied, not looking up. Wolfram’s heart jumped at Ken’s words and he tried hard not to run at Yuuri, who spoke next. Yuuri breathed, water dripping from his hair and black uniform. The water he ended up in soaked through his clothes and started to chill around him.

“If you knew that… Then why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, still staring ahead, his face congested with shock. He had been able to trancend worlds by himself this entire time? Ken looked up, a nervous grin still plastered on his face. 

“Well… When I pushed you into the lake, I was still thinking ‘maybe this’ll work’… So I wasn’t really sure.” He said with an awkward laugh, sitting up a bit. The hot air had started to cloud his glasses, and water was dripping down his face as well. Gwendel spoke up before anyone else could. 

“Well… At any rate, this settles the problem of finding a successor.” Thereupon, Gunter emitted an excited sound and clasped his hands together. 

“Ah! I can't believe we are able to see each other again!” He sighed wistfully. Wolfram clenched his fists and began walking towards Yuuri, blush striking his face. Though his heart was filled with happiness, he tried making it look like he was angry. He stared down at Yuuri before kneeling to the Maou’s level. In fierce "anger", he seized Yuuri by the collar of his uniform, bringing his face extremely close to his.

“You wimp!! Where were you and what were you doing all this time you could have came back!?” He yelled, pulling Yuuri into a head lock. Yuuri struggled his the prince’s chock hold.

“Like I said! I didn’t know! What was I supposed to do? And you should be telling Murata!! Murata!” He yelled, trying to get free from Wolfram’s death attacks. It was Conrart’s words that made Wolfram let go. 

“Welcome back, Your Majesty… To your country…” He said, a gentle look on his face. Yuuri stared at Conrart and smiled. 

“Yeah… Everyone… I'm back!” He said happily. Wolfram stared at the Maou, his heart racing. He waited impatiently for everyone to finally walk away, before flinging his helpless arms around Yuuri. Yuuri was inexpressibly shocked. “Eh?! Wolfram, what are you–“ He was cut off by Wolfram’s happy sigh.

”I missed you.”

–


End file.
